In a conventional networked computing environment including a plurality of physical machines, a machine in the plurality of physical machines may be in an active, inactive, hibernating or standby state. The state of each machine may reflect a level of activity on each machine. A machine in the plurality of physical machines may be managed via a management component, such as a baseboard management controller (BMC) executing on the machine or a service processor executing on another machine. An external process may communicate with a management controller of a machine to transition the machine from a first state to a second state. In some environments, a machine may be managed while in an inactive state (e.g., without the operating system executing) as long as the management controller is powered and operational. For example, in one embodiment, a chipset supporting Active Management Technology (AMT) may include a management controller and an external process may manage the state of the machine through the chipset using directives based on standards such as Desktop and mobile Architecture for System Hardware (DASH) and System Management Architecture for Server Hardware (SMASH). However, conventional environments do not typically provide analogous processes extending out-of-band management to include functionality for managing migration of user sessions, such as a desktop session, or for monitoring a state of such a session after migration between machines.